The present disclosure relates to the field of cable management. Computers may require connections and communication with other devices, power sources, or other locations. Connections and communication may be facilitated by wired connections such as cable assemblies. As computers have increased in complexity, the number of wired connections required has generally increased. Numerous wired connections to a computer may increase the need to effectively manage the physical space taken by those numerous wired connections to and from the computer.